New Tomorrow
by Withoutatracelover996
Summary: Joint fanfic. Martin and Samantha are returning home from Kenosha  Episode 519 . They don't expect the immense danger they face on the flight home.
1. Ch 1, Lingering Memories

**A/N: WATLover996 here, I'm posting Saturn567's chapter and my chapter here because something is going on with FF and her chapter keeps disappearing but normally Saturn 567 will post her chapters, (1, 3, 5 etc.) on her profile and I (Withoutatracelover996) will post my chapters, (2, 4, 6 etc.) on my profile. Thanks guys!**

**Author's note: This is a joint story myself (saturn567) and **  
**Withoutatracelover996**

**Setting: After Emily, Samantha's sister went missing, Martin and **  
**Samantha are boarding a plane on their return from Kenosha.**

Her past is what she had wanted to hide from him during the time they  
were together a few years earlier. She had hidden it away because of  
the crime she had committed to save her sister. Emily had been  
molested when they were kids and one night, something just snapped. At  
twelve years old, killing the man seemed to be the best option.  
Samantha knew she could have pled self defense or been able to  
maintain a clean record since she was just protecting her sister.  
However she too had been scared that night. They had buried him  
together. She sometimes had dreams that she was being buried alive  
herself.

However she could never reveal the past to anyone. She didn't want  
to be judged more than she was. Therefore she never let anyone get too  
close. Martin was one of the few people who almost broke down her  
walls. But she put a dead stop to it following the months after her  
kidnapping.

She snapped out of her reverie as the car came to a stop.

" Sam, we're at the airport," Martin whispered.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She grabbed her  
small suitcase not realizing that Martin had offered to carry it for  
her.

" Sam, I'm sure things will be ok with Internal Affairs. All you need  
to do is stay calm and give a detailed report of what happened then  
and now," he stated.

She nodded firmly before turning her head to the flight times.  
Something was eating on her nerves and it wasn't just her sister's  
case.

Something else was definitely wrong somewhere.

Unfortunately they would find out soon that Samantha having to relive  
her past would not be the only difficult situation they would be  
dealing with.

- Saturn567


	2. Ch 2, Petty Arguments

"Flight 104, ready for boarding." The automated voice called out.

"Finally." Samantha growled. She threw out her fifth coffee cup and  
stood beside Martin in the economy class line.

"Lookin kinda rough huh?" Martin teased.

"Just shut up Martin. 4 hours. Damn delayed plane." Samantha snapped.

"Woah, ok." Martin smiled, physically backing away.

"Sorry, it's just been a stressful couple of days." Samantha sighed.

Martin offered her a comforting arm. "Well they're over now." He  
paused, "Right back to the office for hours and hours of paperwork."  
Martin joked.

Samantha immediatley pushed his arm off and gave him an icy stare when  
Martin laughed.

"Passport and boarding pass please." A cranky looking lady said,  
holding out her hand expectantly.

After thoroughly inspecting the documents, the lady handed them back.  
"Have a nice flight. Next!"

Martin and Samantha exchanged looks and laughed.

Ducking into the plane, Martin lead the way to the seats.

"I get the window seat." Martin called out loudly.

"Shh! And I get the window seat. See?" Samantha whispered, pointing to  
her ticket.

"Sorry, I didn't bring my glasses." Martin said, squinting and sitting  
down.

"You don't wear glasses." Samantha said.

"You should sit down, you're holding up the line." Martin whispered,  
pointing to the line of people accumulating behind Samantha.

Samantha rolled her eyes and sat down in the aisle seat with her arms  
crossed.

Martin leaned back and stretched his arms behind his back, sighing  
heavily.

"Have you ever heard of chivalry, Fitzgerald?" Samantha asked.

"You're right. Would you like my seat?" Martin offered.

"In fact, yes." Samantha said, switching with Martin. She sat down  
then immediately stood back up.

"What did you do?" Samantha asked, feeling the seat. "It's all wet!"

Martin shrugged, then turned to talk to the flight attendant who  
needed to button up her shirt.

Samantha sat back down gingerly, buckled her seatbelt, rested her head  
on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. This was going to be a  
long flight.

- Withoutatracelover996


	3. Ch 4, Preperations

**A/N: 3rd chapter written by my co-author Saturn567, can be found here: .net/s/6151965/2/New_Tomorrow**

Samantha splashed the cold water on her face and stared tiredly at her  
reflection in the small bathroom mirror. It had been a long couple of  
days. Her thoughts drifted from Emily to her mother to, oddly enough,  
men.

Damn creatures.

"Jack, the 'fling'" She thought to herself bitterly.

"Martin, the fallback. And the new guy... Brian? The mistake."  
Samantha thought. She sighed and mentally prepared herself for the  
rest of the flight before opening the bathroom door and walking back  
to her seat.

* * *

"Ow. Damn it." Big Mac cursed after banging his head on the roof of  
the luggage compartment. "Why the hell is there even an entrance to  
this place?" He muttered, digging through the mounds of suitcases.

"Here you are." Big Mac gloated, pulling out a large case of weapons.  
Big Mac thought back to how easy it had been to convince the man  
running luggage security to overlook their bag. A suitcase of green  
paper can do a lot in America.

Big Mac grabbed the bag and started crawling back to the cabin.

* * *

"So you're a cop?" The flight attendant asked with a smile.

"Basically." Martin returned her dazzling smile.

"Can I see your gun?" She asked seductively.

"Come on Amanda. You know I can't do that." Martin said.

"Excuse me." Samantha said, pushing past the flight attendant and  
sitting down.

"So that was an orange juice Mr. Fitzgerald?" Amanda asked, blushing.

"Uh, yes." Martin said, his cheeks also flushing.

"That was a long conversation for an orange juice." Samantha remarked  
after the flight attendant had gone.

Martin smiled and shrugged.

* * *

"Everything's in order?" Simon asked as Big Mac appeared.

"Yup." Big Mac said, opening the bag of guns and handing one to Simon,  
keeping the largest one for hinself.

Simon loaded te gun. "Showtime."

- Withoutatracelover996

**A/N: Reviews? I miss them! What do you guys think of the story? **


	4. Ch 6, Anyone a Pilot?

Here's the link to chapter 5: .net/s/6151965/3/New_Tomorrow Written by saturn567

Chapter 6

Jack scanned the text message then turned, shocked, to Danny.

Danny looked at Jack. "What?"

Jack silently handed the phone to Danny then began to think logically.

Danny's eyes widened, "Jack, we have to report this to the FTA!"

Jack grunted, thinking.

Danny took out his cell phone and began dialing. 

* * *

Martin looked up for a split second as he heard the gunshots.

"Ok, I sent it." Samantha said quietly, tucking her cell phone away.

A voice came on over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, is there  
anyone on board with flight experience? It seems as though we no  
longer have a pilot." Big Mac said.

Several people began to panic, the noise level on the plane increasing  
by the second.

Martin stood up, "Everyone calm down, I'm a licensed pilot, I can fly  
this plane."

Samantha turned to Martin, surprised. "You can fly a plane?"

"Just one of the many things you don't know about me." Martin winked.

"Ok wise ass. Come up here." Big Mac said from the front of the plane.

"Would you mind not waving that gun around?" An irritated man snapped.

Big Mac turned and fired.

"Holy shit!" The man shouted, the bullet imbedding itself into his  
seat just inches from his leg.

"Shut. Up." Big Mac said through clenched teeth.

The man stared at the bullet, breathing heavily.

"You." Big Mac pointed the gun at Martin. "I said come up here."

Martin raised his hands and walked over.

Samantha watched him go with a sinking feeling. She turned to Amanda  
who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Hey Amanda, don't get up. How many fingers am I holding up?" Samantha  
asked, holding up three of her fingers.

"Three." Amanda groaned.

"Good. Ok, I want you to slowly move into that seat." Samantha said,  
pointing to the seat just across the aisle.

Amanda reached up and pulled herself into the seat.

Samantha felt the plane turning and she wondered where Martin was  
taking them. She felt uncomfortable sitting in the cabin without  
Martin. Exposed, almost. She had her gun but she also had her badge  
which she had tucked into the seat pocket in front of her, praying the  
hijackers wouldn't find it.

* * *

"So, the chick next to you, that's your squeeze huh?" Big Mac asked.

Martin thought for a moment, "Yeah. She is."

"I'm impressed." Big Mac said.

Martin shifted uncomfortably, sensing something else in Big Mac's voice.

Big Mac spoke again, "Now I know what it will take to keep you in  
line, Martin Fitzgerald."

- Withoutatracelover996


	5. Ch 8, An Unfortunate Predicament

"This is Victor Fitzgerald, Martin, are you ok?" Victor asked, worry  
evident in his voice.

"Yeah dad, I'm-" Martin started.

"Shut up. Victor Fitzgerald?" Big Mac butted in.

"Yes, who is this?" Victor asked.

"Little Victor, you don't recognize me?" Big Mac crooned.

"Macmillan?" Victor asked incredulously.

"Please, call me Big Mac." Big Mac requested.

"I'd rather not." Victor dismissed him. "What do you want Macmillan?"

"Call me that again, see what happens." Big Mac said through gritted  
teeth.

"Fine. Whatever, Big Mac. What do you want?" Victor sighed as if he  
didn't have enough time to be having this conversation.

"I want my ten million dollars and my helicopter. I want that ten  
million out of your pocket, Victor." Big Mac snarled.

"When do you want the money?" Victor asked.

"Thirteen hours, at 6am tomorrow morning. I want you to route it to a  
bank account I've set up in Germany." Big Mac instructed.

"And how do you expect me to gather up all of that money and get it to  
Germany by 6am?" Victor asked.

"That's your problem. All I know is that I've got your son and his  
girlfriend here and I know you wouldn't want their deaths on your  
hands." Big Mac smirked.

"Girlfriend? And who might that be?" Victor asked.

Martin's eyes widened slightly, silently begging his father to play  
along.

"You didn't tell your daddy about your girlfriend? Huh." Big Mac said,  
then turned back to the radio. "Her badge says Samantha Spade."

Victor was silent for a moment. "Well if I'm going to get that money  
together I'm going to have to start making calls."

"Well I suggest you get to it then." Big Mac said, clicking the off  
button on the radio.

Simon appeared in the doorway. "Some lady needs to use the washroom.  
What do you want me to say?"

"Take her you idiot. Just make sure you have your gun with you." Big  
Mac growled.

Simon nodded and left.

Big Mac glared at Martin and Samantha, "Fly to Germany. Don't even  
think about moving." Big Mac threatened before leaving to watch the  
rest of the passengers.

When he was sure Big Mac was gone, Martin leaned over and whispered in  
Samantha's ear, "My dad doesn't have two million dollars. He barely  
has enough money to buy his groceries. His investment fell through."

"What do you think he's going to do?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know. He'd better think of something though, this plane  
doesn't have nearly enough fuel to get to Germany." Martin said,  
studying the fuel gauge which was hovering around half full.

"How much fuel do we have?" Samantha asked.

"Maybe a couple hours." Martin said.

"Well should we tell Big Mac? He's going to be furious." Samantha said  
quietly.

Martin shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

- Withoutatracelover996


	6. Ch 10, Shots Fired

Check out Saturn567's Chapter 9: .net/s/6151965/5/New_Tomorrow

Martin stared at Samantha with surprise written all over his face. "How?"

Samantha showed him Big Mac's gun. "With my pickpocketing skills." She winked.

"Nice." Martin said, still dumbfounded.

"So what do you want to do?" Samantha asked, itching to go after Big Mac.

Martin frowned, thinking. "I guess we should go out there."

* * *

"Please dear, calm down. Martin is a licensed pilot. He has been for years." Victor said calmly.

Elizabeth stood silently. She regained her composure and spoke, "Ok then. Why don't you get that Big Mac guy back on the phone and we'll try to work something out."

* * *

Samantha walked out of the cockpit with Martin following behind slowly.

Big Mac whirled around when he saw them, "What are you doing out here? Get back in the cockpit and fly the damn plane!"

Samantha took out Big Mac's gun and pointed it at him. "You are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of two federal agents and one hundred innocent civilians."

Big Mac turned to Simon who was standing at the other end of the plane. "Shoot damn it!"

Simon looked at the gun in his hand and raised it slowly.

Samantha turned her gun towards Simon, taking her eye away from Big Mac for a moment.

2 shots echoed through the plane, followed by several people on the plane screaming.

- Withoutatracelover996


End file.
